HaeHyuk Moment
by lDHlHJ
Summary: MOMENT KE 2 UPDATE / aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya pada semua orang disini Hyukjae / jadi, serangga yang waktu itu kau ceritakan, adalah Lee Donghae. Hyukjae-ya / sekumpulan one shoot Haehyuk moment / highschool romance / YAOI! / rate : T, M, S, L, XL, XXL, eh(?) / warning inside! / RnR / kritik, saran, ide, sangat dijinkan...
1. Chapter 1

-HaeHyuk-

-Moment-

-1-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! HighSchool romance Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

Ff ini, hanya sekumpulan drabble/ficlet/OS HaeHyuk moment/

Selamat menikmati moment pertama HaeHyuk

.

.

Hyukjae baru saja pulang ke asrama setelah pulang dari kegiatan club dance di SMUnya. Dia memang terkenal dengan siswa yang aktif dalam kegiatan club, bahkan sering pulang larut hanya untuk mengurusi kegiatan club, sehingga membuatnya cukup terkenal di SMU khusus lelaki tersebut. Rumahnya yang sangat jauh mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah yang memang dirancang untuk memfasilitasi murid yang bertempat tinggal jauh dari SMU tersebut.

"Taeminie annyeong~ dan Minho awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan hal buruk pada Taemin" Ucap Hyukjae pada kedua adik kelasnya yang juga mengikuti club yang sama dengannya. Taemin melambaikan tangannya dan berucap 'Annyeong', sedangkan Minho mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hyung aku tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan di lorong asrama, tapi kalau didalam kamar… mungkin saja" jawab Minho menatap tengil Hyukjae dan semburat merah muda kontan saja menghiasi pipi salju Taemin.

Plak

"Jaga bicaramu keroro, awas saja kalau kau melakukan itu pada Taemin, dia masih kecil"

"Hyung, Taemin itu seumuran denganku. Lagipula Taemin kan pacarku" Minho merangkul pundak Taemin.

Hampir dua tahun bersekolah disini, tak jarang membuat Hyukjae melihat pasangan namja di sekolah khusus ini, baginya itu sudah biasa dia lihat disini. Bahkan kakak seniornya di club dance—Yunho dan Jaejoong—sering sekali menunjukan skinship'nya di sembarang tempat.

"ck" Hyukjae memutar imajiner bola matanya, hampir saja dia menyemprot Minho, tapi Minho sudah lebih dulu menggeret Taemin pergi dari depan kamar asrama Hyukjae.

"YA! KERORO!"

"Masuklah Hyung, dan beristirahtlah"

"Aish!"

.

Clek

.

Suasana hening dan gelap menyapa Hyukjae sesaat dia memasuki kamar asramanya, dia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Ctek

"begini lebih baik" Hyukjae menutup pintunya kembali dan menguncinya. Dia melepas jaket dan tasnya kemudian menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

"Astaga!" pekik Hyukjae saat dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan seseorang tidur dikasur miliknya. Hyukjae mendekati kasurnya begitu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Kembali terkejut saat saat melihat **bandage** pada kepala orang tersebut.

"Donghae~ kau kenapa eoh? kepalamu terluka?" Hyukjae duduk ditepi ranjang tepat disebelah kepala Donghae-seseorang yang tidur dikasur miliknya, merasa khawatir dia kemudian menyentuh kepala Donghae dan leher Donghae, kemudian menyentuh lehernya sendiri untuk membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka.

"Donghae-ya… bangun~ hei" Hyukjae kemudian menepuk pipi Donghae untuk membangunkannya. Hyukjae merasa harus membangunkannya karena dia harus menyuruh Donghae untuk meminum obat karena suhu badannya lebih hangat dari suhu tubuh normal. Lagi pula, kenapa Donghae bisa tidur disini sih? Yah, terlepas dari Donghae yang memang memiliki kunci kamar Hyukjae karena Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sudah 'bersama' sejak mereka lulus Junior High School, tapi kan kalau dia sakit harusnya dia pergi ke klinik asrama bukan ke kamarnya.

"Donghae~ oh" Hyukjae terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangannya yang berada di pipi Donghae di genggam olehnya.

"Sayang… hmh" Donghae membuka matanya kemudian menatap Hyukjae.

"kau sudah bangun? Kkajja aku antar ke klinik asrama" Hyukjae menarik pelan lengan Donghae untuk membangunkannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara lirih.

"Kau sedang sakit kan? _kkajja_~"

"hehe, untuk apa aku ke klinik asrama, aku hanya pusing karena tadi ada jadwal olahraga dan ulangan Matematika. Lagipula—" Donghae mengambil telapak tangan kanan Hyukjae dan menempatkan jarinya ke sela-sela jari Hyukjae kemudian memainkannya dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. "Kalaupun aku sakit obatku tidak akan ada di klinik"

"eh, kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Karena obat ku ada disini, chu~" Jawab Donghae dengan mengecup punggung tangan Hyukjae setelahnya.

Tanpa bisa ditolak, wajah Hyukjae kini tengah memanas mendengar ucapan Donghae. ck, Hyukjae sudah sering sekali mendengar rayuan picisan dari Donghae, tapi entah kenapa dia masih saja bereaksi seperti ini ketika mendengar rayuan Donghae.

"Aish. Aku serius Donghae, kalau kau benar-benar sakit kita harus ke klinik"

"Aku hanya pusing Hyuk, tidak perlu ke klinik. Lagipula aku _kangen_ padamu tau" Donghae mengusap punggung tangan Hyukjae.

"Berhenti menggodaku, dan kita bertemu setiap hari, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau _kangen _padaku. Cepat bangun, kita ke klinik" omel Hyukjae

"Aku serius Hyukjae, ah dari pada kau terus mengomel lebih baik kau cium aku. siapa tau pusing ku akan hilang setelah kau mencium ku, kkk"

"Yaish" Hyukjae menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. kemudian berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi "kalau tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau pulang ke kamarmu sendiri" ucap Hyukjae sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

Clek

.

"Kau belum pergi?" ujar Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang masih tiduran di kasurnya. "keluarlah Lee Donghae, aku mau istirahat" Hyukjae menaiki ranjang single itu. "_kka_~ aku tidak mau tidur dengan ranjang sempit Lee Donghae"

"bukankah aku sudah sering menginap kesini? Kenapa kau baru bicara tentang ranjang sempit sekarang hm?" tanya Donghae.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, hari ini aku lelah sekali dan aku ingin sekali bisa istirahat dengan tenang di ranjangKU SENDIRIAN. Jadi lebih baik—grep—akk! DONGHAE KAU—" Hyukjae menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang sekarang tertidur dalam dekapan—paksa—Donghae. posisinya sekarang kening Hyukjae menempel dengan dagu Donghae, sehingga wajah Hyukjae dapat merasakan suhu panas dari leher Donghae.

"sssstt" Donghae menepuk kepala Hyukjae "Kau lelah kan? kita tidur okay"

"Hmm, tapi…" Hyukjae menyamankan baringnya, sekarang kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Donghae dan menatap satu sama lain. "Kau benar hanya sakit kepala? Kenapa suhu tubuhmu lebih hangat dari tubuhku"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? _Aigoo_… aku baik-baik saja Hyuk, aku hanya—chu~" Hyukjae mengerjap setelah memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir Donghae.

"O, itu apa?" bingung Donghae yang tiba-tiba mendapat kecupan dari kekasihnya. Hyukjae mencebikan bibirnya.

"kau bilang, kau akan sembuh jika aku mencium mu. semoga cepat sembuh hm~"

"kalau hanya seperti itu, mana bisa sembuh. Kau harus melakukannya seperti ini Hyuk-ah—chu~"

"Mmmp" Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae lama, sebelum akhirnya menindih Hyukjae dengan bibirnya yang masih bertaut dengan milik Hyukjae. Donghae membuka bibirnya untuk meraup lebih bibir Hyukjae, wangi mint dapat Donghae rasakan saat bibir Hyukjae terbuka setelahnya. Dengan lihai, Donghae memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Hyukjae untuk mengabsen apapun yang berada didalam sana.

Kecipak saliva mulai terdengar saat Hyukjae membalas ciuman Donghae. menjauh kan bibir masing-masing hanya untuk memiringkan kepala juga mencuri nafas sebelum akhirnya menyatukan kembali bibir itu intens, saling meraup, tak memperdulikan lengket saliva yang membasahi kedua bibir yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat karena hisapan-hisapan kecil mereka pada bibir pasangannya. Terus berulang hingga akhirnya bunyi plop terdengar saat Donghae melepas bibirnya dan beralih mengecupi dagu dan garis rahang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang sudah terbawa suasana yang telah mereka buat, hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya saat Donghae beralih menguasai lehernya. Ada rasa geli saat Donghae memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada lehernya hingga membuat tubuhnya melemas bagai tak bertulang, tapi juga memberikan rasa adiktif yang membuat Hyukjae tak mampu menolak dan menginginkannya lagi dan lebih lagi.

"nnnghh" tanpa sadar Hyukjae semakin mendongakan kepalanya saat Donghae memperdalam cumbuannya pada satu titik pada lehernya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir sedikit terbuka yang menghembuskan nafas teratur.

Ccck

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau kelepasan kalau ini dilanjutkan" ujar Donghae melihat **hickey** yang telah ia buat dileher Hyukjae. Dia kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae. "_Gomawo_, sepertinya pusingku sudah hilang Hyukjae-ya" ucapnya, namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Hyukjae. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae yang ternyata kini telah terlelap dengan hembus nafas teratur.

"kau tertidur? _Aigoo_… kau benar-benar kelelahan yah?" Donghae mengecup pipi Hyukjae kemudian menghapus saliva pada bibir Hyukjae. rasa bersalahnya timbul saat melihat wajah lelah kekasihnya yang terlelap "_mianhae_ Hyukjae-ya, terimakasih untuk malam ini, _jaljayo~ saranghae…_"

.

.

-end-

rencananya, ff ini akan aku isi dengan one shoot moment" HaeHyuk, jadi gak akan ada masalah serius di ff ini.

ff ini hanya buat nyantai" aja, dan hanya untuk menuangkan ide yang kadang muncul tiba-tiba dan gak tau tempat.

kalian juga bisa ngasih ide ke aku dengan nulis di kotak review. kalau bisa, insyaAllah aku buatin oneshoot'nya, tapi idenya harus tentang Highschool romance yah...

terimakasih sebelumnya.

Review Jusseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

-HaeHyuk-

-Moment-

-2-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! HighSchool romance Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

Ff ini, hanya sekumpulan drabble/ficlet/OS HaeHyuk moment/

Selamat menikmati moment ke-dua HaeHyuk

.

.

"Arggh! LEE DONGHAE! Kau melakukannya lagi? Sudah ku bilang 'kan kau boleh menciumku asal jangan memberiku tanda merah di leherku!" teriak Hyukjae, Donghae yang di teriaki hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Kau tidak menolakku" balas Donghae singkat.

"Kau tau sendiri, aku akan selalu… menjadi… bukan… aku… saat kau menciumku" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada rendah diakhir karena malu "aish pokoknya kau tau sendiri, kau memanfaatkan keadaan. Sana kembali ke kamarmu, kau tidak bersiap-siap ke sekolah eoh" setelahnya Donghae pergi, Hyukjae berdiri menghadap cermin, memperhatikan tanda merah keunguan di lehernya. Dan menutupi bekas merah tersebut dengan band aid.

Bahkan tanda yang empat hari lalu masih berbekas meskipun sudah sedikit pudar, dan kekasihnya yang mesum itu membuatnya lagi tak jauh dari bekas itu. ck, apa yang harus dia katakana pada teman-temannya lagi eoh? Terutama pada Minho dan pasangan YunJae yang selalu meledeknya. Dia bahkan masih ingat kejadian 4 hari lalu. Ingat saat Donghae yang tidur dikamarnya karena sakit kepala? Hyukjae tentu masih ingat betul saat Minho mengejek dia keesokan harinya. Hyukjae yang mewanti-wanti Minho untuk jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Taemin, tapi Hyukjae sendiri malah menunjukan pada Taemin bahwa ia telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Dan dengan polosnya Hyukjae malah membuat alasan konyol dan mengatakan pada Minho juga Yunho dan Jaejoong kalau itu adalah bekas gigitan serangga. Ck, serangga macam apa yang bisa meninggalkan bulatan merah keunguan sebesar koin dilehernya? Kalau memang itu karena perbuatan serangga, maka serangga mesum bernama Donghae lah pelakunya. Ujar Jaejoong saat itu yang berhasil membuat wajah Hyukjae semerah tomat buah kesukaannya.

.

.

.

"Apa itu Hyung?" tanya Taemin pada Hyukjae saat mereka bertemu di kantin menunjuk sebuah band aid yang menempel dileher Hyukjae.

"Ini?" Taemin mengangguk. "eum, ini…"

"Apa Donghae Hyung melakukannya lagi? Haha kekasihmu itu sungguh mesum Hyung" ujar Minho sambil menusukan sedotan kedalam susu pisang dan memberikannya pada Taemin.

"issh, apa-apaan kau Minho, ini jerawat tau" jawab Hyukjae cepat.

"Eoh jerawat? Aku kira Hyukjae Hyung digigit serangga lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin hihi" ucap Taemin polos. Aigoo~ Hyukjae ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Minho yang juga gemas, dengan berani mencium pipi salju Taemin yang hanya mendapat senyuman malu-malu dari Taemin.

Plakk

"Aww, Hyung!"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Taeminie, bodoh!" maki Hyukjae karena Minho dengan lancang mencium 'adik' kesayangannya.

"Apa yang salah, dia kekasihku Hyung! Aish" Minho mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban geplakan tangan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Bel berakhirnya sekolah belum berbunyi, tapi kelas Donghae sudah selesai terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang dia telah berada didepan kelas Hyukjae untuk menunggunya dan pergi ke ruang club dance bersama. Donghae tersenyum saat pengajar telah keluar dari kelas Hyukjae.

"Hyuk~" panggilnya memasuki kelas Hyukjae.

"Ada apa?"

"I miss You~" Hyukjae menatap datar Donghae, ingin sekali dia menggeplak wajah mesum—tapi tampan. Sial!—milik kekasihnya itu. "Hehe, kkajja~ kita ke ruang latihan dance… aku sudah kangen dengan teman yang lainnya"

.

Ruangan club dance masih kosong saat Hyukjae dan Donghae masuk, karena memang bel pulang sekolah baru bunyi beberapa saat lalu.

"eh, tunggu dulu… itu apa Hyuk?"

"Apa?"

"Itu, dileher mu?" Donghae menyentuh band aid dileher Hyukjae.

"Ini plester, kenapa?"

"ah! Itu… kenapa kau menutupinya?" tanya Donghae setelah sadar itu adalah tanda yang dia buat.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae terdiam mendengar nada kesal dari kekasihnya itu. ck.

.

.

.

"Donghae, kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Yunho saat melihat band aid di leher Hyukjae.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"itu" tunjuk Yunho pada leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sadar ditunjuk akhirnya menatap Yunho.

"ah, ituuu" Donghae menggaruk lehernya malu.

"ck, ini hanya jerawat Hyung. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" sergah Hyukjae sebelum Donghae menjawabnya. Donghae tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

"Hahah, kau tidak perlu malu Hyukjae. aku yakin bekas dilehermu itu adalah bekas gigitan 'serangga' yang sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin 'kan" ledek Yunho melirik Donghae.

"Serangga?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Ya, serangga mesum bernama Lee Donghae" Jaejoong bergabung, merangkul lengan Yunho erat.

"Jaejoong Hyung!"

"kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya Hyukjae… Boojae-ku bahkan tidak pernah menutup-nutupi hasil perbuatanku" ucap Yunho, jaejoong menunjukan bekas merah dilehernya pada Hyukjae. Yunho kemudian mengecup tanda itu sekilas.

"Yun!"

"Kalian pasangan mesum!" teriak Hyukjae, dan berjalan kearah pojok untuk menyalakan sound.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, akan aku tunjukan bagaimana gerakan baru ini. Hyukjae bisakah kau bantu aku untuk mempraktekan gerakan dance ini?" *dance motorcycle*

Hyukjae berdiri didepan Donghae, sedikit menekuk lututnya dan memajukan tangannya kedepan. Sesuai arahan Donghae. "gerakan badan mu ke kiri, okay" interuksi Donghae. Hyukjae kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya kekiri, sedangkan Donghae menggerakan badannya kearah kanan. Berulang hingga menjadi satu gerakan pas.

"itu tidak buruk Donghae… good job" Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Donghae. "kau bisa melakukannya sekali lagi?"

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae melakukannya sekali lagi. Tapi di tengah gerakan Donghae menghentikan gerakannya, tanpa sadar Hyukjae masih terus melakukan itu.

Sret

"Aww" pekik Hyukjae saat Donghae dengan cepat membuka band aid dilehernya. Hyukjae berdiri dengan benar, menatap Donghae garang. "Apa yang—"

Cup

"Haah" pekik Jaejoong tertahan. Yunho menyeringai melihatnya.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat Donghae mengecup tanda merah dileher Hyukjae dihadapan seluruh anggota club dance yang berkumpul latihan siang itu. "—kau laku—kan" Hyukjae menutupi tanda itu dengan telapak tangannya. "aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya pada semua orang disini Hyukjae" bisik Donghae yang bisa dipastikan hanya Hyukjae sendiri lah yang mendengarnya. Wajah Hyukjae memerah sempurna kala mendengar itu.

"Hyungdeul, kalau kalian ingin melakukan hal lebih, lakukan di tempat tertutup. Kalian bisa merusak mata polos TaeminieKu" teriak Minho dengan telapak tangan menutupi mata Taemin. Taemin sendiri terus berusaha membuka tangan Minho dari matanya, Sambil memohon pada Minho untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Hyukjae menoleh pada anggota club dance yang kebanyakan anak tingkat satu itu. sebagian besar dari mereka membulatkan matanya, dengan mulut terbuka sedikit karena terkejut. Sementara yang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi serangga yang waktu itu kau ceritakan, adalah Lee Donghae. Hyukjae-ya?" tanya anggota lain dengan nada meledek.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dengan raut memelas "astaga, ini gara-gara pasangan mesum itu" rutuk Hyukjae pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini merangkul Donghae.

.

.

.

End

for this moment

Oh ya… jadi kemarin itu ada kesalahan, maksud aku ide disini itu tentang moment-moment haehyuk, tapi kalo bisa moment yang bisa disambungin dengan ff ini, bukan ide ff baru… maaf banget yaaaah *deepbows

Jadi kalo ada moment Haehyuk yang menurut kalian pas untuk lanjutan ff ini silakan tulis direview, kita saling sharing aja:) .

Dan ide untuk chap dua ini, ya karena kemarin2 heboh tanda merah dileher Hyuk, dan Hyuk bilang itu Cuma jerawat. Tapi pas D&E konser, Hae malah peluk Hyukjae dan itu kaya lagi nyium leher Hyukjae, aku mikirnya, itu mungkin karena Hae ingin nunjukin kalo tanda merah itu buatan dia dan bukan jerawat. -_- *moment*

Oke… terimakasih buat yang udah review kemarin… dan buat yang nanyain ride me, hoho sebenernya udah jadi, tapi aku hapus lagi, karena kurang sreg, jadi ini aku lagi ketik ulang… maaf yah nunggu lama…

Mind to review again…


End file.
